


The Girl Helps to Save the Guy in This One

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Impied violence, Pink Glitter, Swearing, Takes canon out back - turns it into a pigeon and lets it fly away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Darcy doesn’t have to work hard to convince Wade to help her with a super secret mission.





	The Girl Helps to Save the Guy in This One

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have read too many fics and comics where Wade does whatever he wants and canon's kinda a joke - so paired with Darcy this is what my brain coughed up <3  
> Enjoy!

“We’ll be unstoppable, gentlemen.”

A cloud of pink glitter explodes in the center of the room. In its glistening wake Wade and Darcy stand, determination on both their faces, though you can never be sure with Wade’s mask.

Big bad guy mid-monologue stutters a little, but finishes. “We’ve made the perfect machine.”

Darcy takes a few short steps and stands in between Bucky and Pierce, arms akimbo, near-literal waves of irritation radiating off of her.

“No! You didn’t!” Darcy yells at Pierce.

“You tell him, Big Dee.” Wade chuckles, drawing his swords, keeping the rest of the so-called ‘gentlemen’ in their places.

“Yes, we did. And who the fuck do you two think you are coming in here like this? Who sent you?”

“We sent we,” said Wade, a touch too dramatically.

“You fucked him up!” She points to Bucky. “Look at him! You fucked up a perfectly good Bucky!”

“Bucky?” Bucky asks, confusion and bleary recognition skittering through his mind.

“See!” She waves a hand in irritation. “He’s got anxiety!”

Darcy clears the distance between her and Pierce, kneeing him swiftly in the crotch. He goes down quick, like a leaf.

“I taught her that!” said Wade, pride dripping from every word. “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t fucking move a nipple hair.”

“Bucky?” Darcy turns towards Bucky, concern in her eyes. “It’s okay now.”

“Who, who are you?”

“I’m Darcy. And that’s Wade.”

“Darcy?”

Darcy nods and takes a few steps towards him. Her relaxed, open posture is oddly comforting to Bucky. Does he know her?

“Yeah, I’m the sweet one, he’s the spicy one.”

“You got that right hot lips!” Wade muses.

One of the other men starts to move towards Darcy. Wade holds a blade to his neck, stopping him. “I said don’t fucking move assholes! I know the mask doesn’t muffle my voice. Someone doesn’t follow directions well. Better not have to see me after class!”

“Steve sent us. Well not really. He doesn’t know we’re here. He’s gonna be really mad when he finds out. But I took Wade! And I had a hunch; I couldn’t leave you here.” She moves to his side, pausing before she touches him, pointing to the straps on his arms. “Is it okay if I remove these?”

Bucky nods his consent.

Darcy works the straps with deft fingers, freeing him in seconds.

She sweeps a lock of hair off his forehead, tucking it behind his ear.

“Hey,” she whispers, ducking to make eye contact. “Wanna come with me? I’m a whole lot more fun than these asshats.”

Bucky says nothing, taking in her kind eyes.

She winks.

Bucky’s lips twitch ever so slightly, the beginning of a smirk or smile once forgotten.

Bucky stands and waits for Darcy’s order.

She slips her hand in his, squeezing gently.

“Wanna go?”

He’s taken back; she asked a personal question, again. Wanting to know what  _he_  wanted. And she means it.

“Yes, please.” He said, voice as low as a whisper, manners not lost despite his confusion.

“Awesome.” Darcy smiles brightly up at him. She turns to Wade and nods.

“Yes! Playtime!” Wade bounces up and down like a toddler. “You guys are so fucked. How do you want me to clean up this mess?”

“What?” Bucky mumbles.

“Quick and dirty?” Wade twirls his blades, “Or slow and methodical?”

“What do you think, Buck?”

“Slow.”

“You heard the man.” Darcy winks at Bucky. “Good choice, he’ll probably have more fun that way.”

“I’m gonna color outside the lines today. Winter Daddy always makes the best choices.”

“Who is that guy?” Bucky said. Without a second though, he pulls Darcy behind him to shield her from Wade.

“I know, he’s a bit unhinged, but he’s totally okay. You’ll get used to him. I promise.” Darcy smiles and wiggles her wrist and the strange device attached to it. “Shall we?”

Bucky swallows hard, nodding again. A small smile plays at his lips. In his gut he knows he’ll never have to come back to this dreaded room.

Darcy smiles once more and pushes a few buttons on her wrist contraption. A flash of pink glitter and they disappear.

“So glad you decided to go with pink. Makes it pop! The glitter was my idea—no takesies backsies!” Wade said, taking a solitary step forward. “Alright. Now that the goodies are gone. It’s on mother fuckers! Not so nice and slow, time to meet your makers!”


End file.
